A Charm's Obsession Part 2
by kitkat2150
Summary: After the traumatic events five years ago Charmcaster and Gwen are now on their way to being happy married however things don't go quite as planned as they face many barriers of discrimination, and, a dysfunctional family.
1. Chapter 1

A CHARM'S OBSESSION PT 2- chapter 1- A not so perfect day

* * *

Yes, I know I haven't updated in what some would consider; a long time. And I know quite a few fans of the fanfic have been awaiting this so here is the first chapter.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think

* * *

The morning breeze kicks in opening the window and lightly brushing her cheeks. She swims in a warm bed collected by dreams of happiness and hope. Then there's you, lying next to her. You watch her like the sole protector you are. The perfect girlfriend, the perfect fiancee, the perfect wife. Hopefully. It doesn't bother you that she twitches in her sleep or her arms flail out sometimes in the middle of the night smacking you in the head and waking you. It doesn't bother you that you wake up every morning and make fresh coffee and breakfast for the two of them before she rushes off to her day job and you're left at home to clean up. Not go out and rob a place, not threaten or harm anyone, just be nice. Just be the exact opposite of you and she will love and care for you. Hopefully. But how long can this charade go on before your dripping in your enemies blood. That woman who pushed in front of you in the line at the supermarket; the owner of a large pitbull that keeps taking dumps on your flawless, green garden; the couple that had stared at you two weirdly at the park one day while you were with your girlfriend. They will all suffer.

"Charmcaster, what's with the smile" You stare down at your girl noticing her staring back at you. A concerned yet smug look is plastered on her face. She's just woken up and her hair is a slight mess. You didn't notice how much you had been playing with it while you reflected on your 'happy thoughts'.

You force a warmful smile at her greeting her from her soft slumber before answering her question. "I was just thinking about stuff" You reply still in a daze. She just shrugs at you before sitting up. Happy thoughts. "Must've been nice" She shoves off the thought before running her thin fingers through her short, red hair. It falls into place partly covering her eyes. You wonder how she even see's the baddies that her and Ben take-down on a regular basis. "I better go get ready" Gwen sighs about to stand up before you grab her long-sleeved white top with your ringed hand stopping her from getting up. "I thought you didn't have to work for the rest of the week"

She sighs again a hint of remorse for you. "Ben needs me for something. He said it was urgent" She grabs her blue and black top before grabbing her latex pants. You sit up with furrowed eyebrows arms crossed just under your breasts as you pout at her. She notices your angered look and turns. "I'll be back in a couple hours" She tries to reason. You shake your head and stand up about to walk out of the room but grabs your arm and forces you back into her arms and kisses you with such passion. You could tell right then and there that she doesn't want to leave your side. Why would she want to spend time with her cousin anyway when she could have you. You giggle brushing the locks out of her face before caressing her cheek. "I'll miss you" She cooes into your ear tickling your neck. You can't help but let out another giggle before you tell her to get moving. She's gone within seconds.

* * *

Scene Change: Ben's Plumber HQ

He stands there brushing the sweat off his forehead as he picks up another box and moves it to another area trying to clear some more space. He hisses in pain straining his back before a flash of light glides across the room. "What took you so long?" Ben asks a hint of annoyance fresh on his breath. She ignores his distain and approaches him from the back of the room. "You said I could have the week off" She rolls her eyes knowing that was just a false promise with a bow ontop. "I helped you move yesterday and...what's that?" He notices her ring on her left hand. "Oh," Gwen grabs it in an attempt to hide it. "That...I...well" She gulps thinking of how to put it gently to Ben. "Well" He doesn't seem too happy about it. She doesn't understand over the past few years Ben had supported her. Why so much hostility now?

"I thought I might start wearing it since Charm and I are going to be married" Gwen answered truthfully. His eyes were bigger than the moon right now. He has the urge to yank her and shake her until she comes to her senses but he holds back in an attempt to savor their relationship. "That's...nice..." He swallows the outraged lump in his throat before he avoids eye contact with her. She can tell he's disappointed but it's not his choice to make. "Nice? Why are you so upset?" Gwen bites back on instinct. Probably not the best idea right now. Ben rubs his back before dusting off his hands and walking up to her. "I'm not" He glides past her grabbing another box and moving it to the other side of the room. "You sound like it"

"Drop it"

"I won't"

Ben sighs throwing the box down before turning around to her. "I'm not upset, I'm not angry, I'm just surprised" Ben calmly lies to her. "I have to go make a phone call can you please move the rest of the boxes"

'Trivial' Gwen rolls her eyes once again as he turns to leave. It was obvious who he was calling; everyone. Her parents, his parents, grandpa, the shrinks, Verdona, maybe even Kevin. She sighs. She should've of removed the ring before she came in.

* * *

Scene Change: Charmcaster

Your hands are tightly clasped around the lead as the young pup barks and pounces into thin air. "Stupid dog" You mutter as it bites and licks a nearby lightpost. "Howdy, neighbour"

Oh god, it's the man with the pitbull. He must've already visited your house and left his mark.

"Hellow, Mr. Donogue" You reply back trying to recollect your thoughts and not show any disdain towards the man.

"Passed-by my house yet"

You've lost it in a second.

He turns his head on an angle confused at what you mean but he knows. You know. "Well, whatever that mean's. Rexie and I were just out for a walk. I didn't realise you had a dog yourself. Always saw you as a cat person" He jokes.

Don't react back. You force a smile...maybe that's too much. White teeth glow at him as your lips crease. He looks a little afraid. There's a pregnant pause between the both of you before you hear a loud whine. Looking down you see the larger more aggressive dog bark and growl towards your little pup. It somewhat reminds you of Hex and Gwen. The pitbull leaps forward about to take a bite out of the Golden Retrievers face. You yank the lead back quickly. The pitbull taking a chunk out of the air instead. "Stupid mutt" It's your turn to growl now. "Put that thing on a leash it almost attacked my dog" You snap at him. He laughs admiring your so called joke. He lecture's you about dog's being a man's best friend; they shouldn't be on leashes.

You argue back losing your temper. He tells you that they were just playing and jokes about Rexie being hungry.

"Well I better be off, you've probably got some tribade stuff to be getting too" He laughs walking off. Tribade. You have to look up the meaning of that word when you get home. You're sure it offense. Wait...it is offense. You turn back noticing him pass by a fire hydron. You smile and flick you wrist. In an instant the older man is sent flying through the air followed by a stream of water.

Score.

* * *

Scene Change: Plumber HQ

Walking through the large doors of his place he makes his way over to the bunker. After several phone calls with every known Tennyson he seemed proud of himself. He didn't want to upset his cousin but things had gotten too out of hand. He should've put his foot down the second things had taken off. Now seemed too late. How could he let this happen. He enters the room noticing the red-head finishing up the rest of the boxes. She got one left to go. Ben makes his way over to her and addresses her. He makes sure she's alright before he helps her with the last box. She's sweating like crazy probably due to the long clothing she wears to cover up the marks. "Aren't you wearing a top under your shirt"

Gwen just nods.

"We're family you know you can remove it" He tells her wanting to check her scars. He hadn't seen her without a long-sleeve on in ages. Even at the beach Gwen refuses to remove it. He knew why. Because she was embarrassed by them. They made her feel weak but she wasn't weak. "I'm okay. I'll go take a shower after this" She mumbles not wanting an argument. "I'll take mine off" Ben threw the box down and removed his shirt. It was followed by a roll of the eyes by his cousin. "I'm not removing my shirt and you can't make me" She walked out on him with only the stare of Ben's worried eyes gazing upon her form. Why hadn't he stopped all of this before.

* * *

The walk home for Gwen wasn't really that bad. It was slow progress but really enjoyed the sites. Greeting passer-bys was her speciality. Most greeted her with 'her aren't you Ben 10's cousin' or 'Dude you're totally Ben 10,000's sidekick' but there were other times when people would pass her and they'd say 'You're Gwendolyn Tennyson'. That's right; The Gwendolyn Tennyson.

However, today wasn't one of those days.

Gwen held a bright smile as she passed a man walking home. Tired and aggressive, he marched on head down and face burried into his iphone. He was heading straight for Gwen. She quickly turned on her heels but she still managed to bump him on the shoulder with hers causing him to flinch unexpectedly, the man dropped his phone onto the sidewalk. It's screen shattered instantly. Gwen stared down at the phone before she looked up at the man's face; beat red and a hint of 'I'm going to kill the next person I see'. Unfortunately for Gwen, that was her. "I'm sorry" She apologized politely. "You're sorry. Oh great that fixes everything" His weary slit eyes drew there full attention to her. Everything the man had been bombarded with today was instantly directed to her.

"Look I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault" Gwen waved her hands up in defense keeping a distance between her and the man in case he took a swing at her. "Oh so then whose was it; MINE" She spat in her face. Gwen cringed a slight headache warming up. She should've known it was going to be a bad day but it was nothing The Gwendolyn Tennyson couldn't handle. "Well...kinda. You weren't really looking where you were walking" Gwen twiddled her fingers before noticing the shocked look on her face. She knew what was coming next. A barking. "UNBELIEVABLE and I thought you would have more respect you Dyke"

'Woah' What did he just call her; Dyke?

"Seriously?"

"I've seen you on the news" He hissed.

'What a surprise?'

Gwen rolled her eyes deciding to leave the conversation before it got out of hand. It wasn't really a conversation anyway just some old man having a miserable day. "COME BACK HERE, I AM NOT DONE" He grabbed her wrist forcing her back. Upon instinct, Gwen's elbow swung up hitting the old man dead in the temple. He collapsed instantly.

'Oh no'.

Dead silence cascaded over the crowd of people now observing what had just occurred. 'Okay calm down, just relax. Pretend he was a villain trying to rob you'.

"You have the right to remain silent..." Gwen pointed down at him. 'Good job...now what's the rest of the words...crap...'.

"Er, you're coming down to the Plumber Station, immediately" She was about to grab his collar until she heard a voice in the crowd. "Gwendolyn Tennyson just beat up the Major"

'What did they just say?'

"The Gwendolyn Tennyson?" Another asked.

"...The mayor"

"Mayor"

"Mayor?"

This cannot possibly be happening.

* * *

You trace your fingers along the rim of the wine-glass. Two empty glasses and a bottle of red-wine first brought onto the coffee table along with her favourite movie and a new lead for the dog. Two empty glasses and a full bottle of red-wine turned into one empty glass and two empty bottles of red wine. How long does it freakin take her to get home?

In an instant the door swings open, the clock ticks 9. She stands there eyes closed a stack of papers in one hand with her other rubbing her sore head. Another headache; another day; another taste of copper. "About time" You growl at her alcohol still fresh on your tongue. You're drunk; you can tell; she can tell. She dumps her coat on an unpacked box right next to the door before coming over to you without uttering a sound. "Do you _kknoww_ how _late__ it is?"_ She sets the file on the table and throws her body down onto the couch before grabbing the bottle of wine and forcing it to her lips. All the way up it goes but no liquid comes out. She reaches for the other one. It's empty. What a surprise. "You were _late home. I had to start the party without you_" You laugh leaning your head on her shoulder and nibbling her neck.

_"But you're the vip at the after-party"_ You joke pulling at her large hooped earrings with your teeth. She forces a smile. A slightly fake one. Even in your drunken state you can tell something is wrong. "Is everything alright?" You ask her. "Yeah" She sighs mumbling back before she picks up the movie you brought and scans her eyes over it. "Was this your idea of a night-in?" She asks avoiding the question. You stand up and grab her hands forcing her to stand up. "I need to ask you something?" You tell her. Gwen nods. There's a pregnant pause. You gulp. She's not going to like what you have to say. "Why don't you have a drink first" You grab your half-full wine glass and force it into her hands. She doesn't take a drink though. She's too interested in what you have to say. "About my uncle" You begin. Her eyes are wide. Wider than a full-moon. Just saying 'uncle' make her hair stick on ends and a shiver cascade over her spine. No. This conversation was not happening.

"What about your uncle" She mutters so soft that it actually scares you in your drunken state. "He might be coming to our wedding" She took a big gulp of the wine and sat down scared to death. "I know you're upset" You begin but you know she's more than upset. She's scared, she's angry, she's furious and frustrated and...scared. Her eyes were watering. "Gwen" you breathe out. She just stands and leaves. You should've told her during the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

Her hand shakes and rattles with each breath. Every movement; every second; just shaking. She held her head in pain feeling the metal, copper taste in her mouth as she reflected on her memories. Trauma. She shuddered thinking of Hex. Having **him** round **her** **house**.

This was bull.

There was no-way that he was staying round **her** apartment. She was going to tell Charmcaster...just as soon as she woke up. Gwen took a sip of her water as she stared at the clock in the kitchen; 3am. 3AM in the morning as she couldn't sleep. She breathed out flicking her fingers at the table as she looks around for something to do eventually landing her eyes on the kitchen tap leaking. Drop by drop by drop.

Pain flooding her system again aiming directly at her skull. Gwen gritted her teeth holding her head before the memories flooded in.

* * *

_She stares towards the tap dripping slowly. _

_Her tired blackened eyes maintain focus avoiding the hooded man a few meters away from her. He stands next to the fire. A poker in his hand placed gently into the fire. She whimpers trying to hold back the tears as she shakes against the bonds. _

_Nice and quietly. Not enough to gain his attention. _

_She looks down at the bonds cutting through her wrists. She tried to move them again. Bonds too tight for her small, delicate wrists. _

_Bonds too tight for her to be tortured in. She tried again, moving her wrist back and forth; side to side. She bit her bottom lip fighting against the pain. She whimpered again biting her lip harder as the ropes dug deeper...and deeper. She winced her eyes tears spilling down her face as she choked back the pain. _

_"Shhhh..." He whispered shaking his head at her. Gwen looked over to him, eyes widened. She was scared; frightened to death. Her heart pounded faster as he turned his head towards her. She felt like her ribs were going to break from her beating heart. _

_"Nnn..." She tried to say something but couldn't. Cooper filled her mouth...or saliva. Gwen had to spit. She felt sick. Like she was going to vomit. She lifted herself forward head aiming towards her lap as she shuddered feeling a presence in front of her. It was him. The man in robes. He hated her. She hated him. Yet, she never understood why he hated her so much. Why he had to torture her. "There; there" He soothed her; brushing a hand through her red, bloodied her. _

_She whimpered again; shuddering as he touched her. "Now, why don't we start again. Who do you want dead?" He bent down next to her. She no longer wanted to play this game. He gripped onto the leather belt in his hand waiting for an answer. The one answer that she knew. The one solution that would stop him from hitting her. She shook again crying as she was forced to answer. "B-bbenn...Tenn-ay-son.." She took a breath. _

_"Tennyson" He struck her across the face with the belt folded in two. Her wrists cut deeper as her body shifted. She took a deep breath in trying to regain her thoughts on what the man wanted from her. It took her a few seconds but she remembered. She remembered at least what he said anyway."Tenn..y...son" She mumbled wincing her eyes as she spat the blood from her mouth. He smiled clenching his fingers around the leather as he moved on to the next question. _

_"Why do you hate him?" He grabbed her chin squeezing tight. She groaned in pain before answering.  
_

_"...Evil...he's...bad...per...son" _

_"And?" _

_"It's m-my...re-..ons...ibility" _

_"Good girl" He removed his hand away from her face before grabbing the red, hot poker. Her breathing stiffened. She answered all his stupid questions and got all the right answers. Why? Why did he have to hurt her again. It didn't make sense; she didn't do anything wrong. _

_"nnno...no...more" Gwen muttered scared to death as he brought it close to her face. She winced her eyes turning away scared to death. "You do NOT talk back to me" She shivered, whimpering as he threatened her. She had no idea who he was, what he wanted, why he was torturing her? _

_All he cared about was killing people. People she didn't even know. _

_"I'm sssorry" She winced her eyes tighter hoping the weapon of choice was far from her face. "Look at me when you say it" She gulped having no choice. She turned her head, opened her eyes and there he was; staring at her with the most pissed off look a man could give. _

_"...I-...I'm...ssssorry" She gulped looking away as he smiled. "Was that so hard" He turned away from her walking over to the tap and filling a pale of water just below the tap. _

_She gulped looking back down at her wrists, still attempting to remove the binds. Ignoring the man, she slid her hand back and forth creating a slight bit of space just to shuffle her hand. It slid partially under her soaked skin. Blood and sweat helping lubricate her hand enough to slide most of her hand free. She gently pushed her hand out, fingers gliding across the thick rope as she bit her bottom lip. _

_A nasty habit she ascertained, she just didn't know where. She grabbed her other hand helping to remove the rope. She chewed and gnawed only taking short glimpses at the man's back to find his eyes still directed to the large bucket. Another few seconds and the rope would come loose. _

_More blood poured from her hands helping remove the blood soaked ropes before she moved onto her legs, removing the rope quickly and quietly. It was extremely difficult with her shaking hand and weak fingers but she was still pulling it off. The only thing left would be to stand up and leave. _

_Yet, she found herself trapped; staring down at her feet. Her painful, blood-soaked and cut-up feet. How was she suppose to just walk right out of here. _

_She cursed herself on the inside but there was no going back. She removed the last restraint before grabbing hold of the arm of the chair carefully moving off. One leg in front of the other with absolutely no balance. Her feet brushing against the ground but never making too much of a noise. She bit her tongue to keep herself quiet as she reached the door. Heart pounding like crazy, she was sure he could even hear it. _

_Then she was there, at the knob of the door touching it in her hands. With Her hands. She never thought she'd even get this far. She smiled lightly proud of herself for even just the slightest improvement. She turned the knob careful. _

_She Very Careful. She breathed out as it unlocked and she opened the door with small creaks. Hopefully not enough to grab the man's attention. She placed one foot out the door then another. The place was so dark. She could barely see a thing. A few more steps. _

_A few more creaks. _

_A few more seconds. _

_He'll fine out that she's left and come out in an instant. The question was how long that would take?_

_ If she could find a place to hide, then maybe she'll be okay. She'll think that she's left the premises. Ran out the door and into the forest, or city, or somewhere. _

_Her fingers brush gently against the wall for balance as she makes her way over to a door. There's a glow appearing from it. Curiosity vs. Caution. She avoids it. Leaving the door alone is the best chance she has of getting away. The next door. The next door will do perfectly. _

_No lights on, no nothing. Just complete darkness. She smiled gently opening the door and sneaking in. It was a small broom closet big enough to curl up in and get some rest for a few hours. Hopefully. She lays down back against the wooden wall before she closes her eyes resting gently wondering if she would be safe here for the time being. _

_A door squeaked. Her eyes widen. she quickly glances towards the closed door. Phew. _

_Another door squeaks. Her breathing's out of control now. In and out. In and out. She has to tell herself to stay calm. Stay calm and don't move but she can't; she's fidgeting; wanting to get away from this hell-hole and somewhere safe. She wondered if she had a family. Someone who loved and cared about her enough to save her right now but...but she knew herself no one was coming to save her. To help her. _

_Footsteps traveled closer. Heavy with the slight tread of a heeled shoe. She gulped leaning back against the wall and attempting to create as little space as possible. _

_The door opens and a man stands there covered in shadow but his eyes; they were glowing yellow. She placed a hand up to her mouth covering her breathing as he just stands there turning his head scouting the small closet until his eyes land in her direction. She gulps too in shock to move. He reaches forward snatching her bra strap and pulling her out. _

_She screams desperately trying to hit him and shove him. Anything. Just anything to remove his grip on her. He grabs her mouth as he drags her across the hallway making sure she keeps quiet as he moves around the glowing door. _

_He pushes her back into her seat; closes the door quietly; restrains her again; hits her; beats her as she continues to scream her head off from the pain. She covered in blood now. Breathing heavily as her heart skips a beat and she lays her head back eyes dazed and fixated onto the man with the red hot poker ready to jam it into her flesh. She watches the blood dripping from her fingers. _

_There's only a small shaking left in them now allowing blood to slip down and escape her body. _

_There's a trail of it leading out the door and into the hallway, across the glowing room and into the closet. _

_She stiffens as he turns back around poker slowly making it's way towards her rib cage before it lashes at her skin. She doesn't scream though. Her mouth slides open as more cooper escapes. She continues to stare at her fingers and wrists continuing their routine of letting the blood escape her body. _

_Everything slowing down now. Everything's so calm and peaceful. _

_Her eyelids are getting heavier and heavier. Her left arm goes completely numb as cold sweat pours down her forehead. There's pain, pain and numbness. __She finally allows her eyes to slide closed before she feels a shooting pain enter her chest. She winces her eyes lifting her head up and back from the shock. She can feel something entering her. Something painful. Something sharp. _

_Her eyes land to the light above her swinging from side to side to side as she gasps for air. It's getting brighter now. She can feel someone grab her. _

_She wants them to get off. To leave her alone. _

_"Gwen?...Gwen?..."  
_

_She winces her eyes as she's pulled into the darkness._

* * *

She falls off the chair, shaking like crazy as someone wraps their arms around her. She huddles herself tightly wincing her eyes closed as tries hiding from the threat. You stare down at her in shock. She's had another episode again. You quickly grab her, comforting her; telling her that everything's alright. You hug her tightly rocking her back and forth as she continues to shake and cry.

"Gwen?...Gwen...?" You call out to her. She grabs your shirt as you shake her awake. Her vibrant eyes stare into yours. You smile at her happy she's finally awaken from her episode.

"I...I..." Her breathings so hoarse as she stares down at her scarred hands checking on something. You don't bother asking figuring it had something to do with the nightmare she just had. "I'll get your tablets" You stand up grabbing a class of water before reaching into the cabinet and pulling out a medication box. You sit back down next to her on the floor as she continues to stare at her wrists staring down at the intense scarring in them. "Which one was it?" You ask passing her the glass and tablets. She gulps the water down before taking a handful of tablets and sitting down on her backside. "Hex in the torture room with the poker" She mumbled.

"I escaped" You stare up at her.

"Escaped?"

"Yeah," Gwen mumbled drinking the water and rubbing her eyes. "You sure?"

"I got out of the room and hid in a closet near your room" Gwen mumbled straightening her shirt before standing up. You grab her arm helping her sit down in the chair before grabbing the redhead's shoulders and massaging them. "Hex grabbed me and tortured after I escaped. He found a blood trail..." She stared back down at her hands as you just watch the woman.

"Sorry" You mumble thinking of what you have to say next. Gwen shook her head. "Uncle's coming round today and I would like you to have a chat with him" Gwen stared up at you. "No!" She breaths out. "Gwen it's been years and he's my family and soon to be your's"

Gwen shook her head. "I'm not interested in talking with him"

"You don't have to talk but I would like you to at least try be in the same room with him for at least 5 minutes"

Gwen stands up having just enough of this. "I'm going to work" She breaths out lifting herself up off the chair and walking to the front door.

"You've just had a episode. You can't go to work" You yell towards her grabbing her arm and pulling her back in.

"Charmcaster, I'm going. I need to clear my head and I'm not staying round for your uncle to come by and insult me" She pulled her arm free grabbing the door knob and opening the door. "Gwen-" You try hault her but she races out the door without hesitation. You sigh angrily before turning away preparing for your uncle to come round.

* * *

It took hours but she finally managed it. Every high tech, state of the art computer system set for tracking any bad guys was done and dusted.

Gwendolyn had been at it for weeks setting up HQ to have the most state of the art technology for Earth's defenses...well mainly Bellwoods; the most protected city on Earth thanks to her and Ben. All that was left to do was do a few updates and it should be all good.

"Gwendolyn?" She turned hearing her cousin's alien voice. She didn't bother turning her head knowing full well Xlerate would jump in front of her and scare her. "Gwendolyn!" She lifted her coffee sipping it as Xlerate leaped in front of her. She didn't even flinch but allowed her eyes to lift as she stared towards him. "Animo's escaped again. He's in sector 15 B" She placed her coffee down and began typing. "That's near my parents house. What's he doing there"

"Planning revenge. He's got a few 'friends' with him" He slithered as Gwen began typing the coordinates into the large computer. "Err.. what are you doing?" He asked concerned. "This computer's got camera's set all over the city. I can just see where Animo is and track him" She stated. Xlerate blinked. "There's no time"

"It'll take two seconds" Gwen mumbled brushing her short locks out of her face. "I said there's no time" He grabbed her arm throwing her over his back before he zoomed off at top speed with a struggling Gwen hitting him.

* * *

"No Gwen"

"She couldn't make it"

He scarfs.

"She had to work"

He paces round the room inspecting every nook and crevice. "It's too light. Too pretty" He exclaims as you sit there waiting for him to finally sit down and have a conversation with him. "This isn't you Charmcaster"

"Gwendolyn likes it"

"The slave likes it. How nice for her" He mumbles brushing his hand against the wall as he walks over to a picture frame of you and her on a ski trip last year. She's wearing a red beanie as you wear purple. Your both so happy in the photo. It was your first vaccation together. Just the two of you. "She's not your slave; she's my fiancee and soon to be wife. I wish you would understand that"

He places the photo down and continues looking through your things ignoring the idea of her as a human being. "I care about her uncle and she cares about me"

"Remember when she told you that she didn't love you?"

"She was confused and scared and just wanted to see her family"

"If she cared about you she would've killed her family and stayed with us"

"No she wouldn't. Family means everything to her and your going to be her family soon. You should try to at least get alone with her"

He turns away from you disgusted with the idea of them ever being considered family. You can't understand why he hates her so much.

"If the plan had gone right we would be ruling the world. Instead your her slaves" He waves his hand pointing to the house which you live in. White. White; bright and full of life and joy and hope. Something Gwendolyn always wanted and now you do too. "Uncle, I asked you here to talk to you about our wedding. I want you to walk me down the isle but I can't do that if my wife and you are going to have a fight" You stare daggers towards him. He scarfs yet again.

"There won't be" He tells you finally coming over and sitting down next to you. "Then would you and Gwen at least have a try at getting alone. At least for my sake" You beg him. He sighs. "Alright. For you" He smiles down at you taking your hand.

"But if she steps one foot out of line or breaks your heart-" He warns. You take a breath in before speaking. "I know; I know. You'll kill her" Charmcaster nodded staring down towards her clammy hands.

* * *

Gwen stared towards her old home frowning as Ben dragged her towards it. It wasn't broken, it was destroyed, it wasn't anything. Lights were on and people's shadow's could be seen moving about inside. She sighed taking a quick glance at her cousin as he kept a tense grip on her arm. Too tight. It was too tight but he knew she would run if he didn't keep the pressure.

"There's no aliens is there!" The redhead muttered as Ben dragged her towards the front-door. "I can't-" She tried to remove her arm from his grip but he refused to let go. He opened the door shoving her through to the warmth of her shame-filled family. Gwen groaned as her grandpa greeted her first. He hugged her gently similar to a hug you'd give someone at a funeral. "How are you feeling, Gwendolyn?"

_No. Not how are you today? or how was work? it was feeling. How are you feeling? _

"I'm fine, is this another intervention" Gwen guessed rolling her eyes as she stared towards her parents fiddling with their pages of crumbled notes scribbled roughly, planning what they were going to say to her. She kind of wished that she had never told Ben about her engagement. She kinda wished that wished that Ben hadn't told anyone about her getting married. But she should've known this was going to happen. She should've known better than to trust Ben.

By now, all the Tennyson's had gathered round the main lounge inside her parents home. It comprised of a scene of Ben's parents, her parents and grandpa Max. At least it was small. Last time Lily's parents had decided to drop by and scream at the poor redhead and yell at her for being so far out of her mind. She didn't speak to her family for a couple of months after that. But not Ben. She still had to work with him after all. Besides, Ben was her best-friend despite Charmcaster.

"...we just don't want you to be a prisoner" Aunt Saundra had ended her rant with tears spilling down her red, flustered cheeks. Gwendolyn hadn't been paying attention to her dilemma but it had something to do with her being a prisoner. Saundra stared across at the redhead waiting for a reaction.

Gwen arched her eyebrow thinking for a second on how to respond. How could she tell her aunt that her opinion really didn't matter to Gwen.

Gwen looked over to her aunt forcing a small smile of relief. "I understand, aunt Saundra" It was perfect. Saundra was completely taken back and looking a lot happier. A smile shone on the woman's face as she brightened up. A sign of both relief and happiness.

She stood up, taking Gwen off guard, as the woman hugged the girl telling her that she was alright and if she ever needed anything and, I mean anything; just to come to her.

And just like that, they were on to the next contender ready to boast out their tear-filled emotions to the most stubborn girl in the world.

Frank was next. He was stern. He told her what he thought but Gwen didn't care. In her mind she was wondering what her fiancee was making for dinner. She had a hot-spot for some take-out right now. And coffee, she needed a coffee. She should ring Charmcaster after this and ask. No! Surprise Charmcaster. She'll thinks it's romantic and may even consider not inviting Hex round her house.

Gwen smiled. It took everyone off guard.

She arched her eyebrow at her dad. "Gwendolyn, that's not funny. Are you even taking this seriously?" Her mother asked, a hint of red over her cheeks. Gwen gulped taking in the woman's angry look.

She nodded quickly, embarrassed by her display. "Yes, I am. And I understand that you're all concerned for me but I asked Charmcaster to marry me and I stand by that choice" Gwendolyn let out. She knew her opinion didn't matter in this scenario but it felt good just to have some input into the conversation.

Her parents sighed. Cue the argument. Maybe she shouldn't of said anything and have gone back to silence. She stared over to her uncle standing up barking at her as well as her father. They told her it was wrong and immoral. Then her aunt and mom, telling her that she was just sick and confused. But all four of them told that her own fiancee was brain-washing her.

Gwendolyn had patience. She couldn't think of many people in this world that could sit there and listen to this none-sense. They had cried over her, screamed over her and now...now what?

"Gwendolyn!" Her grandfather caught her attention back. Great!

Gwen turned to him awaiting some more serious yelling. She waited for him to tell her that she was sick in the head. She waited for him to tell her that she is no longer part of the Plumber's but...but he didn't. He placed a hand on her shoulder and bent down. One arm placed behind his back, holding something and the other holding on to her. "I have something for you" He muttered. Gwen breathed out as he removed his hand from behind his back.

Gwen moved back.

She was shaking.

She was terrified. "Hey, hey, it's alright" He mumbled grabbing her with both hands as he shushed her but it didn't help. She began to hyperventilate immediately. Lily stood up grabbing her daughters shoulders and pushing the girl forward trying to make her breath a little easier "I'm not going to force it on you, okay?" He tried to calm her down. She nodded gently as her mother continued to tell her to breathe. Gwen closed her eyes taking a few gulps before looking down at the device in Max's hands. The device that had caused her quite a bit of misery over the last few years.

Apart from the constant migraines and sometimes ringing in her ears, the device had left a cooper-like tasting in Gwen's mouth. It got worse as Gwen's stress levels arose and right now they were at an all-time high. "Why did you bring that?" She mumbled her voice just above a whisper. Max placed the device in her lap. A shiny helmet which she had only seen once. Once. That's it.

"It's been fixed no more bugs"

She picked it up staring at the silver plating and watching her reflection move. "Is this supposed to stop all the headaches?" She asked hopeful.

"...Maybe" Max took a seat next to her clasping his hands together as he laid his elbows on his thighs. "Gwendolyn, you once told me something years ago when you lost your memory. Do you remember?"

Gwendolyn just shrugged keeping her eyes fixated on her relfection as she turned it slowly. "Right before I placed the helmet on you when you were 16 you told me something...something I should've listened to you about"

She shook her head. "I don't remember" It felt liked a blocked memory. Like something that she had tried so hard to forget that she could no longer decipher it. He sighed staring into her eyes seeing that she was no longer interested in the conversation at hand.

"Gwendolyn" He took her hand. She stared down at the last paw concealing her fragile hand. "You told me that you didn't want you memory back. That you would rather start all over again and create new memories. I was so scared at the time that you wouldn't be able to protect yourself or you family. I was so frightened of the fact that I would lose a great plumber. So I did something that I've been regretting for so long" He stared into her bright, green eyes.

"...You placed the device on me" She mumbled remembering being held-down by her parents. How her grandfather told her to stop acting like a child.

At that moment, all Gwendolyn felt was rage. Rage and anger. "I took that option away from you. I took that opportunity to grow up the way you wanted to and I'm so sorry for taking that away from you" He was practically begging him to forgive her but Gwendolyn's patients was wearing thin. She no longer wanted to continue on with pointless begging. Nothing was going to change Gwen's opinion.

She was too stubborn to allow anyone to make a choice for her anymore. "So I'm giving you an opportunity here. I'm going to give you back something that I took away from you; a future; the future you should've had; the future you always deserved" He smiled at her.

"No more pain; no more suffering. Just a normal job, doing a degree. You always told me, when you were ten, that you always wanted to be a heart surgeon. Just think about it Gwen, this is your chance"

She winced her eyes.

She had HAD IT.

She stood up throwing the device onto the couch before walking over to the door. "Gwendolyn, don't you dare walk out of that door" Frank stood up glaring towards the girl.

She stared across the room, watching everyone's faces. A few concerned looks from her aunt, uncle, grandpa and mum; a glare from her dad and a emotionless look from her cousin. Like always. "Or what? I don't live here anymore and I never will ever again" She bit back tears threatening to spill from her watery eyes. "Why can't you just be happy for me instead of always trying to control me?" Her hand was shaking as she reached for the door knob. "Gwendolyn don't you-"

The door slammed. In an instant she was gone. Ben sighed standing up. "Well this was a waste of time" He crossed his arms grabbing the device off the chair and staring at his reflection.

"Do you Gwen's right. I mean we're not trying to control her. We just want what's best for her, right?" Lily stared towards her husband concerned.

* * *

SCENE CHANGE: CHARMCASTER'S HOUSE/ POV

It's been a long few hours with your uncle and it's been alright. He hasn't been as bad as the last time you saw him; still trying to convince you to return to your old ways before remienissing about the times where the two of you stole this and that. You sigh smiling on the good times. They really were fun but now times have changed and you've got a more brighter future ahead of you, especially you Gwen by your side. Woops. You mean Gwendolyn. It's almost 10pm, she should've been home about 3 hours ago.

"Listen Hope, I know you wanted me to meet your fiancee again and shake her hand. Pretend everything all laddy-da but I don't think she's coming round" He tells you laying back on the couch and stretching out. You really did want to surprised Gwen.

Make them be friends...or enemies that fight each other.

But not watch the redhead cower away. You really want to see that powerful side of your fiancee again. The side that makes your heart skip-a-beat when she screams her lungs out at her enemies. When she knocks her opponent's to the ground and growls at them.

Only when Gwendolyn comes in it'll be a different story. And it wasn't long until she arrived home completely soaked from the rain as she leaned against the door. "Coffee" You simply asked wrapping a blanket around her. She hasn't noticed Hex in the t-v room yet.

She's still shaking from the cold. Your surprised she just didn't teleport home but, if she was running in the rain then she must have a pretty good reason.

Maybe something upset her or made her angry. Suppose you'll find out later at night-time when your uncle leaves and you swoop her off her feet and leave a trail of hickies down her neck.

"No, i'm okay" The locks in front of her eyes begins to drip as she carefully removes her large boots throwing them next to the door so she can use them tomorrow morning.

"Did you get held up at work again?" you ask rubbing her arms as she blanket hung loosely around her shoulders. She shook her head. "No, just...family drama that's all" She shrugged it off before walking over to the fridge looking for something that she can sink her teeth into.

"We got anything to eat" She turns to you. She can tell your nervous. You bite your quivering lip and swallow the lump within your throat. She sighed closing her eyes.

"He's here isn't he?" She asks. Right on que, Hex emerges showing a cheerful happy state. He was either trying to make every effort to cheer you up or he's taunting the girl. Your guess is on the taunting. He would only smile if your fiancee was about to be tortured...or worse. "Uncle!" You hiss digging your elbow into his side.

"GET O-OUT OF MY HOUSE" You see her point towards the door, a slight quiver within her voice but still she tries to stay strong. Not trying to be intimidated by the man. He laughs at her like it's some kind of joke. She doesn't think it's funny at all.

Actually it just makes her hand begin to shake. She's forced to bring it down before the man see's that she is actually terrified. "And for a second there I thought we were getting along" He smirks towards her obviously trying to patrionise her.

You shake your head as he takes a step forward and she takes two steps back almost tripping over. "Stop it!" You tell him grabbing hold of his sleeve and forcing him back. Hex glares at her, his joyful state lost within a second. He's no longer smiling; he frowns. She takes another step back. "How could you get engaged to your slave; your pet"

"She's my fiancee uncle and you said you'd be nice"

"Charmcaster get him out of our house" She belches her anger no longer focussed on him but to you. He laughs. "Ha, can't even fight your own battles" He walks over to her. She takes more steps back legs hitting the stairs causing her to fall down on the staircase.

"Uncle enough" You yell towards him a small bit of hope still left in you from thinking that he might actually do the right thing and leave your girlfriend alone. But no he persists. He wants to make her feel that way. Because this was her punishment for ruining his plans to become ever so powerful when she was 10; for not killing her family when she was 16. Yes, he blamed her. Like it was her fault for everything.

"I remember when you used to scream for your mummy when I beat you with a belt" He smiled evilly down at her. That's when you saw it.

Something you hadn't been expecting her to do this whole entire time. She curled up into a ball bringing her hands to her ears and wincing her eyes shut as she turned away from him trying to ignore him. That was it; years of therapy just went straight down the drain.

You can hear her voice quiver like a child. She's scared, more than scared actually. She's petrified. She can't fight back in her condition. It's up to you to protect her. You have to make a stand.

"UNCLE ENOUGH" Your voice echoes through the halls. He turns round glaring at you.

"I want you out of my house. I thought this could work out with you actually showing my fiancee a little respect and some remorse for what you put her through but clearly I was wrong. So, get out of my house"

He seems to be almost to the point of growling now. There's a small vibration in the back of his throat like he's about to roar. He slowly takes a quick glimpse at the girl still shaken in her foetal state before he turns round and speaks.

"I'm warning you Charmcaster, you're making a huge mistake marrying this girl. She's your slave, not your wife" He barks before leaving. You quickly race up to the girl of your dreams holding her closely.

"I'm so sorry" You tell her trying to stop her from rocking back and forth. She sniffs, removing her hands from her ears as she leans into you, grabbing your top in a tight clench as she cries into your shirt, dappening it with tears. You sigh, holding her tightly and rocking her. Guess it wasn't suppose to work out like the way you intended.

* * *

I know, I know. It's been a long time since I've updated anything in a while. I've been working on a few stories which I haven't actually fully published yet but I will eventually put them up when they're done just so people don't have to wait for each chapter to come out month by month.

please review.


End file.
